


Dorm 221B Baskerville Hall

by macycumberbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macycumberbatch/pseuds/macycumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy watson, daughter of John Watson, has just been relocated to a new apartment, then shipped off the Belgravia Boarding School.  After being assigned Dorm 221B With the most annoying rommate, things begin to change for the dull life of Darcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm 221B Baskerville Hall

"Come on!" My dad said as we moved our stuff into the oblique, new apartment. 

"Why are we even here? Baker Street was fine!" I retort. I am not to happy about the move my dad bribed me into making. He bought me a pair of Beats by Dr. Dre and a new iPhone case. Wow...now that I think that...I am spoiled. Anyway...back the story. I'm Darcy Watson, my dad is John Watson. I am 14, tall, Black curly hair, piercing blue eyes, and fair skin. My dad is the polar opposite of me. Strange huh? Well anyway...we have lived in 221B Baker Street for 5 years now. Then one day it got-as he said-to hard to function in the apartment. I have no clue as to why though. My da doesn't tell me much about his past life. I don't have a mom... In fact I'm not to sure who my mother is, but that's contrary to the story.

"Look, Darcy, I know you hate this, I know you do, you left all your friends at your old school and now you are going to a boarding school, and we moved 2 hours away. You are going to boarding school 10 hours away. But you know why I think it is best for.you." My dad embraced me, causing me to jolt in surprise. 

"Dad, I'm confused though, there was never any proof that I did that-which I didn't! Why don't you believe me?" I whine.

"BECAUSE DARCY, FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD BE HIGH RIGHT NOW. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS. AND YOU ANYMORE!" My dad let burst from his gaping mouth.

I sat quietly in the chair next to me...  
"Sorry dad-I-I-" I was interrupted by a stern look from My dad,John,

"Just go to your room and unpack please. I have a call anyway." John flings in my face. I trudge into my room, the walls painted a dark gray and my bedding a simple dark blue. I would be leaving in 2 weeks for boarding school anyway. 'Belgravia School for the academic geniuses.' Sounds great right? Well not when you have no free time and a constant search for drugs. So basically...my life is over. Yes, okay, I DID opium, until my friend told her mom and her mom immediately called my dad. So my dad swiped all my secret stashes. He was quite good at finding them... It's strange...and he looked as if he knew exactly where TO look...like John had had to do this before. 

*Knock Knock*

"Come in..." I mumbling. John stumbles in tripping over my 5 Seconds Of Summer poster. 

"Dammit Darcy," John blurts out, ripping the poster off the ground, "I'm sorry about that outburst-I-I am just adjusting." John sits down on my bed and pats my shoulder hesitantly.

"...Adjusting? What have YOU been adjusting too?" I mumble under my breath. 

"Hmm?" My dad questions 

"Oh nothing. I'm going for a run, I hope you don't mind." I say skipping off to the bathroom. 

"No, Dar, we need to discuss everything you ave been avoiding." my dad demands, pointing to the bed. I drag myself over to the Aztec print comforter and plot my arse down.

"Why dad? I get it, you are mad about it. Can we just forgive and forget?" I beg trying to avoid the conversation

'No, I found you using opium, I got rid of all your stashes, only to hear a teacher caught you at school." John frowns looking deep into my face.

"Dad? I get it, I've been clean for 2 months now okay? You are shipping me off to damn boarding school." I raise my hands up in frustration.

"One, I don't like that name unless I am saying it, and two, I'm just worried about you, and don't think I haven't noticed your wrists and the blades hidden around. I am a good looker...." John's eyes glaze over as he mumbles the next words, "I learned from the best.."

"DAD! I get it! I just want to be alone." I cry 

"Okay sweetie, I love you." My dad stands up and kisses my forehead

"I love you to." I mumble in my pillow.


End file.
